Industrial robots have become an indispensable part of modern manufacturing. Whether transferring semiconductor wafers from one process chamber to another in a cleanroom or cutting and welding steel on the floor of an automobile manufacturing plant, robots perform many manufacturing tasks tirelessly, in hostile environments, and with high precision and repeatability.
In many robotic manufacturing applications, it is cost-effective to utilize a relatively generic robot arm to accomplish a variety of tasks. For example, in an automotive manufacturing application, a robot arm may be utilized to cut, grind, or otherwise shape metal parts during one phase of production, and perform a variety of welding tasks in another. Different welding tool geometries may be advantageously mated to a particular robot arm to perform welding tasks at different locations or in different orientations.
In these applications, a tool changer is used to mate different tools to the robot. One half of the tool changer, called the master unit, is permanently affixed to a robot arm. The other half, called the tool unit, is affixed to each tool that the robot may utilize. When the robot arm positions the master unit adjacent a tool unit connected to a desired tool, a coupling mechanism is actuated that mechanically locks the master and tool units together, thus affixing the tool to the end of the robot arm. The tool changer thus provides a consistent mechanical interface between a robot arm and a variety of robotic tools. A tool changer may also pass utilities to a tool.
Robotic tools may require utilities, such as electrical current, air pressure, hydraulic fluid, cooling water, electronic or optical data signals, and the like, for operation. Connections to these utilities may be unwieldy, or even unsafe, in operation. Additionally, if two or more tools require the same utilities, a dedicated connection to each tool would be duplicative. Accordingly, one important function of a robotic tool changer is to provide utility-passing modules. Such modules may be attached to standardized locations on the master and tool units of the robotic tool changer. The modules include mating terminals, valve connections, electrical connectors, and the like, making the utilities available to the selected tool when it is coupled to the robot arm. Many tool changers include one or more standard-sized “flats” about their periphery, to which various utility-passing modules may be attached, as required. Tool changers and utility-passing modules are well known in the robotics arts, and are commercially available, such as from the assignee, ATI Industrial Automation of Apex, N.C.
When not in use, each robotic tool is stored in a special rack, or tool holder, within the operative range of the robotic arm. Robot arm controller software “remembers” where each tool is, and each tool is returned to precisely the same position in its tool holder prior to the tool changer decoupling. Similarly, the robot arm controller software “knows” precisely where the next desired tool is stored, and it positions the master unit of the tool changer (on the robot arm) adjacent the tool unit (on the desired tool), then actuates the tool changer to couple the tool to the robot arm.
Safety is a paramount concern in manufacturing environments. A variety of workplace regulations govern the use of large industrial robots, with heavy tools attached thereto. For example, ISO 13849, “Safety of machinery—Safety related parts of control systems,” defines five Performance Levels (PL), denoted A through E. Performance Level D (PLD), mandated for many industrial robotics applications, requires a probability of less than 10−6 dangerous failures per hour—that is, at least a million hours between dangerous failures.
The most likely dangerous failure, from the perspective of a robotic tool changer and its functionality, is an inadvertent decoupling of the master and tool units, allowing the tool to fall free from the robot arm. This danger has long been recognized, and state-of-the-art robotic tool changer design minimizes the risk. For example, in the event positive coupling power, such as pneumatic pressure, is lost during operation, “failsafe” designs ensure that a tool will not separate from the robot arm. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,252,453 and 8,005,570, assigned to ATI Industrial Automation, the assignee of the present application.
Besides preventing accidental tool drops resulting from loss of pressure, ATI Industrial Automation has also addressed the safety hazard of software bugs or other hazards presenting a valid “decouple” command to a robotic tool changer at the wrong time, such as when a tool is in use. U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,895 describes an interlock circuit that precludes even a valid “uncouple” command from reaching a coupling mechanism of a robotic tool changer if a tool side safety interlock is not engaged. The tool side safety interlock is automatically engaged whenever the tool is placed in its tool stand, and is disengaged whenever the tool is removed from the tool stand.
Interlock circuits can effectively prevent inadvertent decoupling of a robotic tool changer. However, to meet very stringent safety standards, such as ISO 13849 PLD, critical elements (circuit components, pneumatic valves, and the like) must be redundant. Furthermore, to ensure that the designed redundancy is not illusory, such as if one of the redundant circuits were to fail, monitoring means must be added that constantly ensure all critical elements are not only present, but are fully operational and functional. Such redundancy and monitoring systems add cost, complexity, and weight to a robotic tool changer.
The Background section of this document is provided to place embodiments of the present invention in technological and operational context, to assist those of skill in the art in understanding their scope and utility. Unless explicitly identified as such, no statement herein is admitted to be prior art merely by its inclusion in the Background section.